


Если бы Хантер пришел позже

by Mouse_gray



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_gray/pseuds/Mouse_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное развитие событий начала 313 серии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы Хантер пришел позже

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы фразы из сериала в переводе Анастасии Кисиленко

 

Брайан, стоя у окна лофта, привычным, неторопливым жестом подносит сигарету к губам и задумчиво затягивается под нарастающий вой полицейской сирены на улице. Огонек на конце сигареты накидывается на прозрачный пергамент, жадно поедая его. Джастин, выпутавшись из одеяла, подходит к нему неспешной, расслабленной походкой и, положив руки ему на плечи, начинает массировать их около шеи.

– Этот уёбок так и не пришел, – произносит Брайан, с досадой выдохнув.

– Знаю. – Джастин делает паузу, глядя вниз, как будто ища решение там, но не прекращая ласкать Брайана. – Вернемся туда снова завтра вечером, – предлагает он, поднимая указательный палец, в подтверждение правильности найденного варианта. – Я оденусь как проститут, можем попробовать еще раз, – продолжает он.

Сбрасывает руки, проводя по спине Брайана вниз, раскачивает ими расслабленно из стороны в сторону. Брайан оборачивается к нему всем корпусом, глядя с одобрительным интересом, проверяя, насколько тот серьезен в своем предложении. Качает головой – то ли высказывая свое восхищение его смелостью и решимостью, то ли не желая, чтобы Джастин снова так рисковал.

– Ты выглядел классно! – отвернувшись, говорит он, одобрительно фыркая.

Джастин, довольный комплиментом и отношением к себе Кинни, усмехается, игриво шлепая того по пятой точке. Отходит к дивану, берет лежащую там кожаную куртку и, надевая ее, мгновенно перевоплощается в нагловатого развязного хастлера. Подойдя обратно к Брайану, проводит ладонями по его ягодицам снизу вверх и, взяв за бедра, трется о них своим начавшим вставать членом. Брайан громко выдыхает, чувствуя это, принимая ласку. По хозяйски хлопнув по плечу, Джастин вынуждает его развернуться, забирая двумя пальцами сигарету. Демонстративно затягивается, сжигая ее в одну затяжку почти до середины.

Сцепив пальцы их рук, тянет Брайана к дивану, толкая его через подлокотник. Брайан, негромко смеется и падает, куда хочет Джастин. Тот, не торопясь, даже как-то лениво, с непререкаемой уверенностью в своих действиях и полномочиях, забирается на него сверху, становясь над ним на четвереньки. Позволяет Брайану взять себя за лицо и притянуть для поцелуя.

– Это будет стоить тебе сто долларов, – предупреждает он.

– Мы только притворялись, не забыл? – подскакивает Брайан, отводя его руки.

– Ты – может быть... – возражает Джастин ухмыляющемуся Брайану.

– Так ты хочешь денег? – все-таки включается Брайан в игру, откидываясь обратно на диван.

– Конечно, – томно произносит Джастин, целуя его в приоткрытые губы. – За удовольствие надо платить.

– Тогда тебе придется постараться – я не плачу деньги просто так, – подначивает Брайан, поглаживая блондина по бедру.

– Расслабьтесь, клиент, – с деланной серьезностью произносит тот, – я покажу Вам, как умеют работать высококлассные хастлеры.

Брайан, со смешком, запускает пятерню в отросшие белобрысые волосы и привлекает Джастина к себе. Они какое-то время неторопливо, со вкусом целуются. Джастин переходит на подбородок, покусывая его, пробегает влажными губами по шее, снова вызывая довольное фырканье Брайана, который откидывает сильнее голову, предоставляя блондину лучший доступ для приятных ласк. И правда расслабляется, позволяя Джастину делать все, что тому взбредет в голову, с удовольствием отдавая себя во власть его рук и губ. Джастин с готовностью берет предоставленную ему инициативу.

Начинает процеловывать жаркие дорожки вниз, зацепляясь за соски, добиваясь, чтобы Брайан ощутил первые сполохи наслаждения, которое он ему сейчас решительно настроен доставить. Кинни дергается от первых укусов, но спустя секунду уже выгибается под лаской мягких губ, начинает тихонько постанывать. Кажется, игра ему нравится. Джастин, ведя руками по бокам, нежно перебирает пальцами гладкую кожу. Не обходит своим вниманием углубление пупка, забираясь в него юрким языком. Брайан нетерпеливо возится в предвкушении дальнейшего, блондин только хитро посматривает на откинувшегося любовника, с закрытыми глазами прислушивающегося к своим ощущениям.

Джастин оттягивает резинку домашних брюк, которые надеты на Брайане, забираясь под них руками, целует живот. Соскальзывает между его ног, садится на свои пятки. Куртка мешает – он хлопает по карманам, доставая презерватив, раздевается, бросая одежду на пол. Берется за брюки Брайана. Тот приподнимается, позволяя их с себя стянуть. Джастин стягивает поочередно штанины с ног Кинни, отбрасывая и его одежду прочь, и... кладет одну из ног себе на поясницу, наклоняясь к лицу любовника для поцелуя. Смотрит ему в глаза, отслеживая реакцию и, пока еще просто так, на пробу, делает толчок бедрами, упираясь горячим членом ему в промежность.

Брайан несколько секунд напряженно всматривается в полное решимости лицо блондина и впивается быстрым, резким поцелуем в припухшие губы. Потом уже мягко и нежно дублирует ласку, поощрительно поглаживая Джастина лежащей на его спине ногой. Блондин с трудом удерживает себя в рамках роли бесстрастного хастлера. Ему хочется по-хулигански подпрыгнуть, радуясь согласию Брайана. Но он сдерживается, сосредоточенно отрывая зубами верхнюю часть упаковки презерватива и подражая тем, давнишним интонациям Брайана говорит:

– Надень его мне, – и, усиливая тон, распоряжается: – Давай! Надень его на мой член.

Брайан, рассмеявшись, берет из рук Джастина презерватив, раскатывает его по члену любовника. Блондин все-таки не выдерживает и расплывается в довольной улыбке на пол-лица:

– Может быть, мне взять с тебя еще пятьдесят долларов? – спрашивает он Кинни, пристраивая свой член к нужному месту.

– Хреновый из тебя бизнесмен, – весело фыркает тот. – Выполни сначала хорошо то, что обещал, а потом мы поговорим о дополнительном вознаграждении...

– Договорились! – произносит Джастин делая движение бедрами вперед.

Брайан несдержанно охает, чувствуя как член блондина заполняет его, растягивая мышцы и проникая в самую глубину. Они замирают, давая себе и друг другу возможность перевести дыхание, и Брайан приподнимает бедра, подталкивая Джастина ногой. Тот не заставляет повторять себе дважды.

***  
Нога Брайана расслабленно соскальзывает со спины блондина. Оба все еще тяжело дышат, Брайан гладит взмокшего Джастина по голове, по щеке, целует легко, пытаясь высказать все то, что чувствует в этот момент. Лежат, отдыхая. Тяжесть Джастина скорее приятна, и успокаивает.

– Кажется, ты заработал свои пятьдесят баксов, – улыбаясь, произносит Кинни.

– Правда? – Джастин слабо шевелится, приподнимаясь, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. – Тогда, пожалуй, ты станешь моим любимым постоянным клиентом, – он трется носом о нос Брайана, поясняет: – Я так с тобой разбогатею.

Кинни еще хочет что-то сказать, продолжая легкий, приятный разговор, но в дверь лофта требовательно стучат. Он нехотя выползает из-под Джастина, натягивает штаны и идет открывать.

– Чего тебе? – недовольно спрашивает он так не вовремя побеспокоившего их Хантера...


End file.
